mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Роуз Лалонд
Роуз Лалонд является другомДжона Эгберта в Homestuck. Изначально она получила имя Капризная Дамочка от Канаи Марьям , но оно было отклонено, и было выбрано имя Роуз. Для общения в чате она использует мессенджер ДостаньКореша . Она предпочитает веб-браузер Кит. Роуз связана с водой и мелом. Роль Роуз в Sburb - "Провидица Света", как показано ее присутствием на Земле Света и Дождя и ее Изгнанником Windswept Questant, называющей ее 'Провидица'. Характерные черты и особенности. Роуз одного роста с Джоном, и она носит повязку на голове и футболку с персонажем из сериала Squiddles, которые она сменила, чтобы быть похожей наHorrorterrors. Интересы Роуз включают в себя оккультную литературу, а так же писательское творчество (которое она держит в секрете). Она интересуется чудищами вымышленными и диковинными, а также балуется психоанализом. Она любит вязать, научившись делать это после того, как Джон подарил ей шерсть и спицы на последний день рождения. А также она играет на скрипке. Её комната наполнена элементами с темой моллюсков, начиная со Squiddles и заканчивая легендарнымиInk of Squid Pro Quo. У неё даже есть плакат Флутхлу и много концепт-артов с Чудовищами, висящих на стене над её кроватью. Она немного неаккуратна. Rose uses the elegant, though not especially practical, tree modus for her sylladex. The tree modus auto-sorts items in alphabetical order on a system of branches and leaves. If an item is taken that breaks a branch, any items that rely on this branch fall from the sylladex. Her sylladex has at least eight cards, though it is likely that it can hold many more. Her Strife Specibus is Needlekind. This is preferable to the equipping of her grimoire because of the dire consequences this would have. She uses her needles and wool to great effect. Following her escape from the "unestablishment" of Skaia Laboratories, she adopted a scarf as a part of her wardrobe in order to "Be the Rider." Rose's personality is straightforward, stoic and stern, although she can be a tad long-winded. This is shown through her communications with John, where she pedantically deconstructs his idiocies and ideas. However, unlike other Pesterchum users she can also be helpful. Many times she gives John encouragement, and apologizes for her own mistakes. It is clear that she prefers organization to chaos. She pesters Dave to play Sburb with her, at the same time building his already inflated ego with comments about how well known he is, causing Dave to confess to John that "She lays it on thick." It is possible that Rose's comments are a minor indulgence on her part and that she only wants to play Sburb with Dave because he was, at that point, the only person she knows who has the game. When speaking with John she evinces no particular liking towards Dave, even describing him as an 'insufferable prick.' It has been speculated that her desire to play Sburb stems from Jade's prediction that it will allow her to resurrect her cat Jaspers, for whom she may have more affection than she cares to admit. Rose is private about her own belongings and doesn't like to share private things with ANYONE. Cynicism comes easily to Rose; she has difficulty admitting the sincerity of certain actions, even beyond the continual strife with her Mother. She regards John's birthday present (and the accompanying note) as a "facetious sentimental gesture," although it is uncertain whether she believes this or if she's unwilling or unable to admit her appreciation of the gift. Rose's personality of the straight-man is shown in a number of ways. *A rarity among characters, she types with perfect syntax and capitalization. *She continually punctures John's propensity for over-the-top Hilarious Antics by reminding him of his objectives, and when she is pranked by him, her Prankster's Gambit level is the lowest yet seen. *She jokes very little, and is prone to sarcasm. *She peppers her sentences with long words, confusing John. *She is cognizant of her own mistakes. *When named, instead of expressing exuberance, she gives a small grin rather than the over-the-top dorky smile John makes. Rose is frightening in combat, taking down an Ogre with nothing but a pair of knitting needles to the eyes, and later blasting a hole in another Ogre's head with the Thorns of Oglogoth. When she began to hear the voices of gods from the Furthest Ring, she acted mysteriously towards both her friends and the trolls. Her attempt to return to normal behavior and learn the true intentions of the gods resulted in her long-awaited descent into grimdarkness - surprisingly, she still seems to act only mildly more mysteriously, despite her inability to speak English, and physical alterations. In the flash Seer: Descend John awkwardly brings up Karkat's declaration of John and Rose's eventual marriage. Rose's response is predictably unintelligible, but she does not appear to shirk away from the suggestion. Rose is frightening in combat, taking down an Ogre with nothing but a pair of knitting needles to the eyes, and later blasting a hole in another Ogre's head with the Thorns of Oglogoth. When she began to hear the voices of gods from the Furthest Ring, she acted mysteriously towards both her friends and the trolls. Her attempt to return to normal behavior and learn the true intentions of the gods resulted in her long-awaited descent into grimdarkness - surprisingly, she still seems to act only mildly more mysteriously, despite her inability to speak English, and physical alterations. In the flash Seer: Descend John awkwardly brings up Karkat's declaration of John and Rose's eventual marriage. Rose's response is predictably unintelligible, but she does not appear to shirk away from the suggestion.